Still Remember You
by imeasha
Summary: Alex has a guy on her mind, she misses him very dearly after she dies, mayube you can guess? he has curly hair. He died in a drunk driving accident after 10 months in the hospital in a coma. Nalex
1. Goodnight Nate

**_So I'm actually Cass's cousin, Melinda and this is my one shot, I'm sneaking on her account!!_**

Alex walked through the door with people giving her backrubs and 'i'm sorry' but what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Hey Alex!" Harper greeted her in her weird yet casual uniform of clashed clothing.

"Hi Harper" Alex walked to her locker and put in her books, Harper looked at her with a concerning face.

"I thought you would be more draggy and stuff, but your not." Harper hesitatewd then made a questioning look."Why?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I never noticed it." She slammed her locker and started walking again.

"Oook, see you for movie night at 10?" Harper bit her red glossed lips.

Alex made a face. "Sorry, I can't" she said faking her sorry

"Why?" Harper played with one of the yellow ribbons in her hair.

"Because, its a school night and I have a big test tomorrow" she smiled and started to back up.

"K, bye" Harper waved sadly.

"Bye!" Alex hurrily said and went to her next class.

* * *

Alex just got home and went to Wizards class, her dad making her not do any spells because she might still be in moourning of Nate. Of course it didn't seem like it.

"Hey Alex, I need your opinion" Justin said casually.

Alex was filing her nails" Whatever it is no"

Justin looked surprised. "Your much nicer when your sad, but I guess not" He walked away and tripped on a piece of wire. Alex rolled her eyes and kept on.

* * *

Alex ran upstairs and put on her black shorts and tanks, she layed down in bed comfortably and waited.

"Looking for me?" Nate appeared on her bed.

"Yes I am" she smiled a smile only Nate has seen. He made her happy like that.

"Well what is it?"

"I just miss you" Alex wished she could kiss him, but she would just go through him

Nate smiled "I don't cause I watch you, _everywhere"_

Alex smiled "Cute"

"I can't wait till we get our own place" Nate layed down

Alex layed down with him "But-"

"I know Alex, its ok but I'll always be with you"

Alex smiled while a tear rolled down. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Nate sighed "Your eyes are still beautiful"

Alex blushed "Thank you"

"Don't forget me"

"I won't"

With that he disappeared and Alex went back to bed smiling. "You know I love you" his voice said.

"I know Nate"

**_If you can remember what I got half of it from tell me!_**


	2. The Boardwalk

**_So I actually decided to continue it since a lot of people liked this, so here goes! And I won't post for the next week because I'm going to Tenesee starting next Tuesday for Youth Congress._**

The next morning Alex put on a white t-shirts and black skinny jeans, walking out the door with her black flats on, she walked out to the board walk and sat on the lightly painted bench.

"Alex! I was just about to go over your house!" Harper said excitedly.

"What is it Harper?"

"I don't think Nate is dead." Alex looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and a whole lot of people saw him walk into a clothes store getting a blue plaid shirt, no lie." Alex looked at her and started laughing.

"Yeah right, where's Justin?"

"Seriously." Alex laughed and looked at Harper's serious face, Harper hated lying and would start to laugh.

"Look, I can't believe you, he's dead Harper, and I know you want to do it make me feel better but its sick and it definitely isn't funny."Alex stood up and walked away.

* * *

Alex opened the front door and slammed it.

"Is she that stupid to lie!" She screamed and went up to her room, sitting on the bed.

"What happened? One minute I saw you sitting and then the next you were to fast for me to follow you!" She looked at Nate and smiled.

"Harper said something stupid that everyone can see you but I know its a lie." She put her hand on the bed and Nate fell, but you heard the thump. Nate got up and looked at Alex with a hand on his head aching from when he fell.

"Your alive?" She said. "But how?" Nate looked at him self, his clothes weren't pale and he was perfectly his natural color.

"I was wishing to tell you later but I got sent down here to finish a mission they gave me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm and angel now, you know? I have to something and not just hang around." Alex sighed.

"Well what about us?"

"Don't do this Alex, its gonna be right near you and the girl lives here too."

"Ok well what's her problem?"

"She has a mean streak, and she's been in distress lately, losing her touch."

Alex laughed. "That sounds just like Gia." She laughed even more and looked at Nate's face tense up. "Gia? The girl who wants you so bad? Are you kidding me!?"

"I'm sorry, I have to do this."

"Well What am I gonna do stand here and take it?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna know if you really want to do this." Nate sighed and sat down on the bed next to Alex and kissed her.

"You know I love you right?" Alex smiled and nodded. "Then know that and don't doubt it ok?" Alex nodded again and kissed Nate.


End file.
